Undisclosed Desires
by 74CrazyChick
Summary: ONE-SHOT: What happens in Vegas... stays in Vegas... Or does it?


**Well I take it you want a one-shot from me then... Thank you for all the lovely reviews for Sins. I hope you like this story as much. Please send me a review and let me know what you think! I love getting feedback... it makes me want to write more. :-)**

**And a big thank you to Eastendersfan444 - for mentioning that people review Sins! She's a real star!**

**Undisclosed Desires.**

Joey walked into the club, not sure this was the place he really wanted to be but unable to refuse… seeing as how it was his stag do. He wasn't sure he knew what he was doing. His best mate put a drink on the bar in front of him, smirking as Joey downed it quickly. The empty was quickly replaced by a full one, only for that to soon be empty too. He could do this he told himself.

He looked around the club, seeing many scantily clad women around the room. His friends crowded around him, pointing at several of the women, as if they'd never seen a barely dressed woman before (which in a couple of cases was actually quite likely). A couple of the girls looked at him in interest, his mates cheering as they did so and teasing him that he was 'well in there'. Joey rolled his eyes because he wasn't really interested.

He turned back to the bar and brought a round of drinks, hoping the alcohol would silence his friends a little. He stared at the beermat on the bar, 'Vegas' emblazoned across it, promoting the name of the club. His closest friends stood either side of him, "We got you a gift…" one of them said.

"You didn't have to do that…" Joey said.

"It's your last real night of freedom, Joey… it's only right that we give you a proper send off." His other friend said.

Joey was beginning to get a bad feeling about 'their gift'. "And what exactly is it you've got me?" he asked, drinking another shot.

"Some time with one of the girls…"

Some of his drink went down the wrong way as he choked on it. He turned to one of his friends, "Have you forgotten I'm marrying your sister next week?"

He smiled and picked up a beermat, waving it at him, "What happens in Vegas… stays in Vegas…" he told him.

Joeys shook his head, pretty sure his fiancée wouldn't think the same way. "I don't know about this…" he said uneasily.

"It's just a bit of fun, Joey…" his friend told him.

"Joey Branning?"

It was a female voice and Joey turned around from the bar, finding himself looking at a busty blonde who stood a few feet away from him. His mouth ran dry as his eyes drifted down her body. She looked a little fake but she sure was beautiful. "That's me…" he said, hating that his voice broke slightly as he spoke.

"If you'd like to come with me, Mr. Branning…" she said, her voice going husky on the word 'come' and he swallowed, his eyes widening. She turned around and again his eyes ran over her body, the underwear she was wearing leaving very little to the imagination… in fact, in Joey's opinion it was a little too much 'in your face' for his liking… he preferred a little more subtlety to his women. His friends all jeered as she sashayed away from them and he followed her, looking back over his shoulder and seeing his friends all holding their thumbs up at him and smiling. Joey rolled his eyes and turned back to the blonde.

*JL*JL*

They moved across the room, several of the other patrons of the club practically drooling over the woman Joey was following. Joey was starting to think there was something wrong with him… after all she was the type of woman he usually went for. As they approached a door, she turned so she was walking backwards as she looked him up and down. "You need to go in that room…" she said, stopping so she was literally rubbing against him when he took his next step. Her hand brushed over his chest, "You should make yourself comfortable…" she told him sultrily. "She'll be with you shortly…" she told him, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"She…?"

"The girl your friends paid for…" she explained, "and if you still want something more when she's done, you know where I am, honey. My name's Trixie…"

Joey's mouth ran dry, now not knowing what to expect when he walked in that room. "What's her name?"

The blonde smiled, "Why, darling… it's whatever you want it to be, sugar…" she giggled. "Aren't you adorable…?" she teased him when she saw his mouth open and close several times. She stepped back and took hold of the door handle, pulling the door towards her, "Have a good time, Joey Branning…" she said breathily, "but if you want a really great time, you know where I am…" she added as he moved towards the door. She was certainly laying it on thick but at the same time he filed what she was saying away in case the girl he was getting turned out to be awful.

*JL*JL*

Joey stepped over the threshold and the door was shut firmly behind him. He looked around the room, torn between relief and disappointment as he saw the room was empty. It was a small room and it was softly lit, more dark than light. He walked into the room, wondering how long it would be before his 'present' came into the room. His concern was growing as the minutes passed by. Sighing he sat on the chaise longue at the side of the room, taking off his jacket. He wished he'd brought his drink through with him because suddenly his mouth was very dry. This was going to be a huge mistake he knew it.

*JL*JL*

Music filtered into the room and Joey smiled as he recognised it as a Muse song… not your standard music for this scenario that was certain. He liked the group and he recognised it immediately as the song from that vampire movie his sister loved so much (the one he'd gone to the cinema with her to see because she wouldn't go on her own – although he'd refused to do so for the sequels). He leant his head back and closed his eyes, letting the music wash over him.

He heard movement in the room and he lifted his head, opening his eyes, holding his breath as he saw the beauty before him. Her hair was long, hanging well past her shoulders and it was slightly wavy, curving around her face. Her eyes were large, staring at him intently. His eyes ran over her body… what he could see of it anyway, as she was wearing a robe that came down mid-thigh. She was much more enticing than her more obvious colleagues in the main room and even though she wasn't the kind of girl he usually went for, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She was gorgeous.

She walked slowly towards him, her hips swaying in time with the music. Joey could already feel the blood pumping a little faster through his body as he felt the lust pulse through him. Her lips quirked into a smile as she got closer and saw the look on his face.

The music changed as she reached him, changing to Uprising this time… one he liked listening to when he was running. She stood with her legs either side of his and she leant forward, leaning her hands on the back of the chaise longue, brushing his upper arms as they settled in place. He watched as she started to sway in time with the music, her eyes locked on his, the intensity between them building with each note of the song.

The song ended and there was silence. Joey looked around the room, his eyes peering into the dark.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, her voice startling him.

"I'm looking for the cameras… or my friends… waiting for them to jump out and tell me this is a joke."

She tilted her head to one side and stared at his face. "Why would they do that?"

"It's my stag do… I assumed this was some stunt…"

"You're getting married…?" she whispered, a frown marring her perfect face for milliseconds before she replaced it with the mask she normally wore.

"That's the plan…" he said, a growing part of him wishing it wasn't.

"There are no cameras…" she whispered as she moved to kneel on the chaise, one leg either side of his thighs, "And your friends aren't waiting to jump out on you." She told him.

"They aren't?" he said.

"Nope…" she said, shaking her head. She leant to one side and picked up a remote control, pressing a button and the music started again. She pressed a couple more buttons on the control, one lowering the volume slightly and then dropped it beside where they sat. "Well, as this is the last time you're with anyone other than your future wife, I guess I'd better make this good then…" she said, smiling at him. He smiled back and she moaned as she saw the dimples appear on his face.

"What did you have in mind?" Joey asked her.

"Well, you could start by unwrapping your present…" she breathed, leaning forward, her arms caging him once more where he sat.

"My present?" he whispered.

"That would be me…" she clarified, smiling at him.

"Oh…" Joey said. He sat there, just staring at her, a 'bunny in the headlights' look on his face.

"So…" she said, verbally nudging him.

"Right…" he breathed. His eyes drifted down her body and stopping at the belt around her waist on the robe she was wearing. He took the ties in his hand and slowly undid the loose knot at her waist. The robe dropped open and Joey's eyes widened, "Oh…" he said again.

*JL*JL*

Ten minutes earlier…

Lauren Cross was sitting in the back room, getting ready for the client she was expecting in a few minutes time. She was just doing the last minute touches before she was ready. She heard the music start up in the room next door and she knew 'he' had not long walked into the room. Nervous apprehension ran through her. She wasn't sure why but tonight seemed different to normal.

She had to admit this wasn't the job she had planned to do when she started at the club a few months earlier. It had originally been a job behind the bar that she had applied for. She'd even done a couple of shifts there but the woman who ran the bar had taken her to one side after her second shift and had asked her if she was interested in doing something different. Lauren had been a little unsure at first… this wasn't exactly something you could put on your CV. And what her mum and step-dad would say if they knew. Anyway her boss had reassured her that there was no requirement for her to do any more than dance for the customer… gyrating on his lap and pressing herself into his chest was the worst it would entail. And the money was good... the money was very good in fact. And the tips she received were even better. So she had accepted the job a couple of months ago. She usually only had one, maybe two clients a night… and her boss was right, the job was pretty innocent. And she didn't have to parade around in front of the men in the main room in just her underwear... there was no way she would have to courage to do that.

She'd been given an allowance when she first started and had gone out and brought a lot of underwear for her work… some very nice and a little sexy underwear but nothing too revealing. Lauren believed in the concept of 'less is more'... the less she revealed, the more they craved. She was wearing a set of it now… something skimpy… in a dark red colour… which even she would admit made her look great.

She ran her fingers through her hair, adding volume to it and re-touched up her lipstick. She looked good and she knew it. She looked again at her appointment book and saw the name… Joey… There were never any surnames in her book... just first names which suited her fine. She hoped he was better than the one from last week… the one who was seriously overweight, very sweaty who'd belched in her face. She wasn't sure she was up to one like that again.

She decided she was going to have a peek and see what he looked like. She walked over to the door from her room into the suite and used the spyhole to look through it. Her mouth dropped open as she saw the person awaiting her. He was no beer-bellied, sweaty drunk of that she was sure. He was gorgeous. He was beautiful. And she was about to do a lap dance for him.

She wanted more.

She wanted him.

Decision made she turned back into her room and made a possibly rash decision… one she might later regret. She was about to put all her eggs in one basket and he could laugh in her face… or point blank refuse her… but like I said earlier, tonight seemed different to normal.

Less than a minute later she stared at herself in the mirror, turning and checking she wasn't missing something… apart from clothes, of course… She was ready. She grabbed the robe and pulled it onto her body, tying it around her waist and checking nothing was on show… yet. She slipped her feet into the expensive stiletto heels that she'd been assured made her legs look a lot longer and thinner and the time for delaying was over.

*JL*JL*

"Oh…"

"Is that a bad oh?" she asked him softly, wondering if she'd just made a huge mistake. He shook his head, licking his lips as his eyes ran over her naked body. "I'd just like to say this isn't something I normally do…" she whispered. "I'm usually wearing underwear… expensive underwear…"

"Why me?" he asked, glancing up at her face.

"I saw you through the door and…" She stopped speaking, fearing she was just changing feet in her mouth. She went to close the robe back around her, "This was a mistake…" she stated.

He stopped her hands, "It wasn't…" he murmured. "You are perfect… perfection in a female form…" he added softly, his hands gripping hers.

"Not sure your fiancée would appreciate those words…" she said and he looked up at her face, "Sorry…" she apologised. Now really wasn't the time to be mentioning the person he would soon be marrying when she wanted him to have sex with her.

"Why me?" he asked again.

"There's something different about you… I don't know what it is but I saw you and I wanted you. Like I said before I don't normally do this. Normally it's just a quick dance, enticing the customer but nothing more… but I want more with you… if you want that too..."

"Can I kiss you?" he murmured. She nodded and Joey sat up, his hand sweeping into her hair as his mouth moved closer to hers. She moaned softly as his lips brushed against hers… the softest of kisses… then he was back and it was deeper this time, his hand holding her head in place. His tongue licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and then their tongues were dancing. He pulled away from her as the music that had been playing Muse songs gently in the background, changed to a new song. Undisclosed Desires… a secret favourite of his and it seemed very appropriate to what he was currently doing.

Lauren pulled her mouth from his, "We don't have long…" she murmured.

"How long?"

"About an hour… tops…"

"Then we'd better get a move on." He told her, "And no one will know what we're doing?" he checked, not really doubting her but wanting to be sure.

"No one…" she said. She reached for the belt of his jeans, glancing up at his face and seeing him nod quickly. She climbed off his lap once the belt was undone and held her hand out towards him, pulling him to his feet and he toed off his shoes. He stood before her, towering above her in height and she looked up at him, seeing even in the dim light, the desire on his face. Well, at least she knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She went back to his jeans again and she wrestled them open further. She bit her lip as she 'revealed the goods'… okay, so there was more proof of how much he wanted her… some pretty big proof, judging from the bulge in his pants. As desperate as she was to focus on that she turned her attention to the rest of him. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands over his sculpted chest. "Pretty impressive, Joey…"

"Thanks…" he said, managing to blush as her eyes raked over him, "You're impressive yourself…" he stopped, closing his eyes briefly. "I just realised I don't even know your name." he said.

"Lauren… my name's Lauren…"

"Well, Lauren… you're… stunning is understating it…" he told her softly, lowering his head and kissing her softly.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Joey…" she told him. His shirt was on the floor around them, his jeans at their feet too. All he was still wearing was his rather snug pants. She smirked at him and moved her hands to the waistband. She wanted to watch as she pushed them down his legs but instead she stared into his eyes, the sexual tension between the two of them intensifying. She pushed him backwards and he sat back on the chaise longue. She straddled his lap again and he sat upright, kissing her passionately. His hand pushed some of her hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear. His action made her body tingle and she wasn't sure why.

They were both naked now and Lauren was very ready for what they were about to do. "Condom…" he breathed in her ear, after kissing across her face. "In my jeans pocket…" he told her. His hands gripped her waist as she leant backwards, picking up his jeans from the floor and fishing in his pocket, discovering a couple of foil squares inside. He couldn't help but look at her body as she went for the protection. The robe was still hanging from her shoulders and he planned to rectify that situation as soon as she sat up again.

"Hi…" she whispered, smirking at him as she returned to him, all of the condoms he had were held tightly in her hand.

He pushed the robe off her right shoulder, leaning forward and kissing it softly. He repeated the action on the other one. The silk gown ran down her arms and dropped to the floor, forgotten by both of them in an instant. He took a foil square from her and tore it open, eager for this to happen now.

Lauren watched as he rolled the latex onto his impressive length. He looked at her face and saw her watching what he was doing. "See something you like?" he asked her quietly. She nodded, words unnecessary. "Kiss me…" he said. She smiled and leant towards him, kissing his mouth gently. He heard her moan as his fingers brushed over her opening, finding she was wet… and knowing it was all for him. He kissed across her face, "Are you ready?" he breathed in her ear.

"Yes…" she told him. "Wait a second…" she said and she picked up the remote control. She pressed several buttons and Undisclosed Desires started again. One more touch later she discarded it once more, turning her attention back to him. "I love this song… and it seems appropriate for tonight." She said, unconsciously echoing his earlier thought.

"I love this song too…" he whispered. "You are beautiful…" he breathed. "And I want you so fucking much…"

"I don't need any more convincing, Joey." She replied. She reached down for his length, stroking him gently and then moved so he was at her entrance. "I guess it's time for your dance now, isn't it?" she murmured, kissing the corner of his mouth. She circled her hips, his tip pushing into her slightly, causing them both to moan. She continued her usual routine (albeit with one major difference), staring into his eyes, feeling the way he stretched her open as he slowly entered her. It wasn't long before she was sitting on his lap, his length buried deep inside her. She moved her hands behind her, placing them on his knees and leant back, arching her back slightly. Her head fell back and she closed her eyes as his hands ran up her sides until he cupped her breasts. She groaned as she felt his mouth surround one of her peaks. That one action from him already making her see stars.

He kissed up her neck and found her mouth again, "Dance for me, babe…" he murmured against her lips and she giggled.

"I think you should dance with me, Joe…" she told him, "Joe's okay, right?" she asked.

"It's great, babe…" he reassured her. "Okay, I'll dance with you…" he told her softly, brushing her hair back from her face again, Lauren pushing her cheek into his hand and kissing the inside of his wrist. "Are you ready?" he said. She nodded, interested to see what he was about to do. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him. He surprised her with his next move as he flipped them so she was lying on the chaise longue and he was kneeling beside it. He stroked his length slowly in and out of her body, watching her face as he made love to her, measuring her reactions and reacting accordingly.

"More…" she whispered as the song started for the third time. He frowned, wondering if she wasn't enjoying it, "I want you, Joe… don't hold back…" she told him, reaching up to his face and caressing his cheek. He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand.

"Your wish is my command…" he said. His hips moved faster and she moaned loudly, shifting on the seat beneath him and feeling him move faster still.

Sex had never been like this before… and Lauren was no virgin… She watched Joey's face and saw his jaw was clenched and there was a vein at his temple that was twitching. She knew this was something different for him too and she wasn't sure what that meant at all. She wasn't expecting anything from him… she was under no illusion that this was anything more than a one-time thing. "Joe…" she moaned into his ear as she hugged him tightly.

He took her by surprise, grunting her name against her neck as he came. "Oh god, I'm so sorry…" he breathed in her ear, "I swear, I normally last longer than that…" he tried to explain as he pulled away from her, "I just… you're…" he closed his eyes, "FUCK!" he sighed as he rested his weight on his hands either side of her head.

"Joe…" she said, placing a fingertip on his mouth to stop him from speaking. "It's fine…" she told him. "We still have…" she glanced at the clock on the wall, "forty minutes before they'll wonder where you are… Are you up for round two, Joe?"

"Not quite…" he said, glancing down at his limp length.

"Mmm… maybe you need a little help…" she told him softly. She pushed him backwards and after some encouragement from her he was sitting back in his original position. She sat beside him and removed the condom, walking across the room and discarding it. She could feel him watching her and it made her feel powerful. Normally when she was with a customer it made her feel cheap… like she was a whore for sale. With Joey… it was different… everything about this was different and it was making her question herself… question everything she thought she believed in. She mentally kicked herself as she remembered he was soon going to be a married man. She shouldn't be feeling this way… she should just enjoy herself for the next forty minutes and then forget about it... forget about him. The only problem was she wasn't so sure that was going to be an easy task. She walked back over to him and knelt at his feet, urging his legs apart. She took him in her hand and started to stroke him, feeling him react to her touch in an instant. She was watching her hand as she stroked him, seeing him gradually harden. She lifted her eyes up to his face and saw his eyes were closed. Now was the perfect time. She leant forward and took the head of his cock into her mouth. Her eyes were locked on his face and she saw him lift his head and look down at her, an intensity she hadn't seen before on his face. She slowly took him into her mouth, feeling his hand sweep into her hair and cup the back of her head, encouraging her but not forcing her. Her teeth brushed him and he twitched in her mouth, his length now rock hard again. She longed to have him come in her mouth but that wasn't what she was trying to achieve... and the need to feel him buried inside her once more overrode any other desire. She pulled back from him, kissing the tip softly as she reached for another condom, thanking her lucky stars that Joey seemed to believe in the scout motto of always being prepared. It was her turn to roll the condom onto him this time and she saw him bite his lip as her hand circled him.

He smiled at her once she was done and as she got to her feet, his eyes ran down her body again. She held her hand out towards him and again pulled him to his feet when he took it. She walked backwards, kicking off the shoes she was wearing. "Thanks for the help..." he murmured as he lifted her off the floor and kissed her deeply.

Lauren moaned into his mouth as his tongue swirled around hers. She dragged it away from him, "Make me scream your name when I come, Joe..." she told him softly. He growled and pressed her back against the wall behind her, grinding his hips against hers, his rigid erection trapped between their bodies. He kissed her again, reaching between them and brushing his fingers over her, slipping one inside and stroking it in and out of her body as he searched for the right spot. She moaned as he found it, rubbing his fingertip across her inner wall and making fireworks go off in her head. She barely noticed as he pulled his hand from her, still distracted by the way he had just made her feel but he captured her attention once more as he thrust his length into her seconds later. They both moaned and Lauren wrapped her legs around his waist, waiting for him to make his next move. He fucked her quickly, a little harder than she had expected him too if she was being honest but she couldn't say she didn't like it. This man made her re-evaluate everything she had thought she'd known about sex before. The strength of his body held her securely against the wall and her hands cupped both sides of his face as she kissed him passionately, pouring all the emotions she was feeling but couldn't (or wouldn't) name into that one action. He lasted much longer this time and she knew that last time had just been a one-off... a slight lapse in concentration on his part. She realised, belatedly, that his hips were moving into time with the beat of the music and it would've made her smile if his thumb hadn't pressed against her clit at that second and set her off like a rocket. She screamed his name... more than once as she clenched around him, gripping him firmly in her body as he continued to fuck her. She could feel the sense of desperation to each movement within her and then he came, his orgasm more intense and longer this time round and her own body peaked again, a more subtle high this time but she moaned his name breathily into his ear.

She clung to him tightly, not wanting to let go of him just yet. He slipped from inside her and she whimpered at the loss of his thick length. He was kissing her neck and he pulled her away from the wall, walking backwards until the back of his legs brushed against the chaise longue. He sat them down, holding her in his arms as he continued to kiss her and Lauren realised he wasn't finished with her yet... which suited her completely. She was kissing his neck, focussing on the point at the corner of his jaw when she realised he was only partly paying attention to her. She pulled away from him and then saw he was removing the condom and replacing it with the last remaining one he had. "Last one," he whispered, kissing her softly, "so we'd better make this good..."

"Hasn't it already been good?" she asked, wondering if she'd misinterpreted his reactions to what they had done.

"Of course it has... but I want this time to be the best yet..." he said, staring into her eyes.

"Me too..." she said back, smiling at him. They both stroked him until he was erect, his length feeling heavy in her hand as she held it in place, hovering above him. "Ready?" she whispered, staring into his eyes.

"Yes." He told her simply. She slowly lowered herself onto him, almost in a repeat of the first time he'd entered her. She kissed him tenderly, staring into his eyes as she pulled away from him again. Her movements on him were slower this time, as they took their time to appreciate what they were doing; both knowing it would be the last time they would do this together. His hands were caressing her body, cupping her boobs, thumbs brushing over the peaks. It was a sensual experience for both of them as Lauren kissed his neck and chest over and over. Just as they were both edging towards their peaks Joey took her hands in his, weaving their fingers together, squeezing them gently. Lauren came slightly before Joey, her peak pushing him to his and they both rode it out, drawing every last moment out of it. Joey kissed her as their movements stopped, releasing her hands and brushing his fingers through her hair as he kissed her deeply. Inside his head he was thinking the words he longed to say... repeating them over and over like a mantra, hoping she would know if he kept thinking them hard enough.

They stilled and Joey pulled her against his chest, not quite ready to let go of her yet. His thoughts were all jumbled but the biggest part of him was saying it was a mistake to let her go... and he'd be making an even bigger mistake in a week's time if he let the wedding go ahead. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent and filing it away to his memory. Her fingers were running through the hairs at the back of his neck and he kissed her shoulder softly, wishing he never had to leave this room... and leave her.

"You need to go, Joe..." she breathed in his ear, although it was the last thing she wanted. She wanted him. She wanted him forever. It shouldn't be possible to fall for someone so quickly, right? But fall she had... which scared her somewhat... especially as he was going to walk out of the room in a minute and she would never see him again. Add in the fact he would soon be getting married and it was a recipe for disaster, all packaged with a pretty bow on top.

They moved apart reluctantly and Joey helped Lauren put her robe back on her, gazing at her body lustfully one last time before he re-tied the belt around her waist. He disposed of the last condom while Lauren collected all his clothes together and then he got dressed, Lauren sitting on the chaise next to him, absently biting her thumbnail.

The stereo started playing the song again and Lauren reached for the remote and switched it off. Neither of them wanted to listen to the song again, too many memories brought back by the words of the lead singer. The room was silent after that, awkwardness filling the room, ebbing around their bodies. Joey stood in the middle of the room and Lauren got to her feet, standing in front of him. "Best present… ever..." he said, his hand lifting and brushing the hair back from her face. His fingertips traced the curve of her ear as he tucked the strand behind it.

Lauren glanced at the time again, knowing that the time was up. "You've got to go..." she said softly, disappointment shadowing her voice.

He lowered his head, kissing her softly, walking the pair of them backwards towards the door he had to leave by. The seconds passed and neither of them wanted it to end... but eventually it had to. He lifted his hand and tapped the tip of her nose with one finger, bringing a smile to her face. She watched him sadly as he turned away from her, opening the door and going through it. She was glad he didn't look back at her as he left because she wasn't sure she would've let him go if he had... and he wasn't hers to keep. She made her way quickly back to her room, relieved she didn't have another client tonight. She stared at herself in the mirror as she sat at her dresser, slowly removing the make-up from her face. She pulled a brush through her hair and fastened it messily in a bun on the back of her head. She couldn't look at herself as she dressed in her normal day to day clothes. Tears flooded her eyes as she packed her things away in her bag and eased her coat onto her body and she wiped some away a couple of times. She walked back into the suite and put the used condoms in an empty crisp bag, shoving it in the front of her bag before she left so she could dispose of them later, not wanting anyone at the club to know what she had done. Lastly she picked up her iPod, staring at the playlist that was selected and knowing she would never be able to use that one again. She sighed as she slipped out of the staff entrance at the back of the club. Maybe it was time for her to start thinking about a different job again she decided as she made her way to the nearest tube station.

*JL*JL*

Joey stood at the front of the church. He was nervous as hell and for the last week he had been having serious second, third and fourth thoughts about today. Which in itself was just ridiculous… it had been a one-time thing… a last fling before he settled down to married life. So why was it that every time he closed his eyes, it was her face he saw? When he made love to his fiancée he had to bite his lip to stop himself from whispering _her_ name. He could still remember every single detail of everything he'd done with Lauren and he closed his eyes as he felt his body start to react as images of that time passed through his mind.

He hadn't told any of his friends what had happened between him and 'his present' so they were none the wiser. One of his best friends stood beside him now as they waited for his sister to arrive and Joey longed to be able to talk to him about this but he couldn't… his friend would never understand and he would always put his sister first.

Joey glanced at his watch and saw she was late. Typical really… she always did like to make an entrance and there was nothing like being late for her own wedding to add a little drama.

"She'll be here…" Peter reassured him.

"I know…" Joey said.

"Having second thoughts?" he chuckled.

"A little." Joey admitted.

"It'll pass." Peter said and Joey wasn't too sure he was joking this time. There was a murmur in the congregation and Joey heard the doors opening. "It's now or never…" Peter told him as the familiar strains of the bridal march started up.

Joey and Peter stood at the front of the aisle as the music began to play and Joey knew Lucy was walking beside her father, towards him. Peter's last words to him were running over and over in his head. He glanced at Peter who was staring straight ahead, "I choose never…" he said softly.

"What?" Peter hissed, there was fury in his eyes as he looked back at his friend.

"I can't do this… I don't love her… not enough anyway…"

"You can't do this to her now… You'll break her heart…"

"She'll get over it… over me… better to do this now than to tie ourselves in a marriage that will make us both miserable."

Peter stared at him, seeing the truth in his friend's eyes as much as he hated to admit it. "I should punch you for this…" he told his friend.

"I'm sorry…" Joey whispered. "Maybe you should break it to her… it might be less painful and be less of a scene…" Peter stared and Joey continued quickly, "I'll let everyone know here… get them to leave."

"Fine…" Peter muttered. He moved out into the aisle and walked quickly towards his twin sister and father, seeing the confusion on her face as he ushered her back out of the church.

Joey could hear the murmur behind him and he gave himself a few seconds, taking some deep breaths before he turned to face them. His mouth dropped open in silence as his eyes met a familiar pair of brown eyes standing at the bottom of the aisle. She looked stunning… beautiful… just how he'd remembered her being, of course this time she was wearing clothes… a bridesmaid dress it transpired. He could see the shock on her face too and he knew she hadn't realised it was his wedding she would be at. "Uh, guys… I'm sorry… but there isn't going to be a wedding today…" he told everyone, not daring to look at his parents who sat near to where he was standing. He couldn't even bring himself to wonder what they were going to say about this. "In fact… there isn't going to be a wedding between me and Lucy… not today… not ever… I don't love her… I'm not sure I ever have but it's taken me until now to realise it and admit it to myself." He saw Lauren still staring at him and he hoped he wasn't imagining the slight quirk of her lips as he spoke. "I apologise to all of you… especially those of you who've travelled a distance to be here with us today. Of course the reception will go ahead as planned… so please, feel free to go there and have a good time. I hope you'll understand that I won't be there." He risked a look at his parents and found his mum being comforted by his dad. "And I apologise to my parents for disappointing them and showing them up today. I've been stupid and I should've realised all of this a while ago." He took a step forward and kissed his mum on her forehead softly. "Sorry mum…" he breathed. He looked at his dad but didn't see the hatred he expected to see. "I'm so sorry…" he said to them both. He moved then, striding down the aisle towards the back of the church and then he moved out of the building, aware that Lauren was trailing behind him. He stopped outside the church, unfastening the tie around his neck that seemed to be throttling him. He could see Lucy, Peter and their father standing in the distance, both men comforting the bride that never was.

Lauren stopped beside him, glancing at him before looking at her best friend, "Hi…" she whispered.

"I didn't expect to see you again…" Joey told her.

"Me neither." Lauren admitted. She looked up at him again, "So you didn't call it off because of me?" she asked him as she saw Lucy crying dramatically in the arms of her dad. If only Joey knew what Lucy had told her the night before… that she didn't want to get married any more than Joey apparently did… although Lauren hadn't known it was Joey they were discussing… if she had, she might have encouraged her to call it off a bit more firmly, rather than brushing it off as last minute nerves.

"No… I called it off because I knew it was a mistake…"

"A mistake?"

"It must be a mistake… or I wouldn't feel about you the way I do. I wouldn't wish it was you when I was having sex with her…" he said. He glanced at her and saw her staring at him. She really was beautiful… and she was what he wanted. He had no doubts about that.

"How do I know you won't change your mind again in the morning?" Lauren whispered.

"Because the way I feel about you is a billion times stronger than how I ever felt about Lucy… I only proposed because it's what everyone was expecting… and if I'd really loved her… what happened between us never would've happened."

She smiled at him tenderly and Joey felt her hand slip into his. "I feel the same way, Joe…" she told him softly.

"Let's get out of here…" he said.

"Okay." She replied.

They walked around the back of the church and got into Joey's car. Joey started the engine, glancing in the rear view mirror and seeing Lucy on the other side of the car park. He still hadn't been seen by them but he knew it was only a matter of time before they realised who he'd left with. He turned his attention to the brunette beside him and she smiled at him, "I love you…" he told her… saying it and meaning it for the first time in his life ever.

"Love you too, Joe…" she replied, her face blushing slightly at her admission.

Joey started the engine and put the car in reverse. He pulled out of the space and drove the car away, embarking on a new life with the present he'd been given on his stag night.

THE END.

**A/N: So that was a bit different, wasn't it? Who knows... this may end up being a full story one day... I've got an idea of how to make it one but I'm working on others right now, so this is definitely on the back burner... Don't forget to send me a review... Thank you for reading! xx**


End file.
